Sweet Insantiy
by TheUndeadWitch
Summary: Wesker wants to play a game with Jill and Chris... A type of game that is life or death.


The color of blood was your favorite color next to black, you love it when it makes a puddle, you love it when it gets all over your clothes, you love it when it gets on your face and hands so you can lick it off to taste the sweet blood lust. The human organs is your favortie type of toy, You like to see how they react to your experiments, How they kill off those pieces of flesh called humans, Severing their's head, Tearing their limbs, eating their flesh out of hunger and amusement... Even your room was dyed with the color blood. Blood splatters lay everywhere, Human body laid there with their limbs torn apart.

Everyday you do the same thing over and over... just kill people for your amusement and cruel games, but today was something rather unique... Jill Valentine came to visit you for a little...play date...

When you walked to her little cell...she just stared at you with hatred or perhaps in fear. You grab her hair and pull it as hair as you can... Her scream were a bit of a turn on...you want her to break her down to her very core...you want to own her as a new toy that has yet to be broken... You liked the color of bruises on her face...she sat down in defeat.. you grab her face so she can see your eyes, and show her how much power you have over her... You bended down and kissed her neck to taste her blood. She dug her nails on your back trying to make you stop for you can not..

"Please...Please stop..." she begged... you loved it when people begged for mercy makes things more enjoyable. You caressed her cheeck as almost you mean it. You kiss her earlobe, and whispered in her ear...

"You and I are going to have some fun" you cooed. you quickly placed the P30 on her exposed chest. She turned into you, her brunette hair started to change color till it was blonde now, her blue eyes grew pale as if her soul was being sucked out of her body, the same goes for her skin. It was pale like yours. The horror on her face was washed off , and was replaced with a cold demonic smirk that could belong to the devil.

"Yeah...Let's have some fun" She coldly replied, getting up face to face with him. The fun they had was hell for everyone... and the undead...

You decided to have some fun with a certain somebody, and that somebody was Chris Redfield...They already infected the city he lives in with T-Virus, and letting out B.O.W.S to let them hunt for their prey.. Their scream of pain and horror was like music to your ears... on your way you met up with a man known as Leon S Kennedy, and Claire Redfeild...

"Shit Claire. Where the hell do you think they came from" you heard him curse, while you stayed in the shadows waiting to pounce on them like prey...

"I don't know Leon, but we have to get the hell out of here!" Claire growled as she shot another zombie in the head. You looked at your new partner. You see hunger and blood lust in those eyes of hers. You stroked her hair whispering.

"We'll save those two for later dear heart. Our little game needs one more memeber, and that's Chris."

"Fine, But next time I meet Claire she's mine Wesker" She growled. She was under the P30, and your idea's of fun. When she faces you see her eye flash a dark red that was nearly the same to your eyes , and back the pale blue.

You hid in the shadow until Claire and Leon left to find a way out of the town. You made it to Chris's house just in time to catch him off guard. You noticed Jill grabbed Chris's knife on kitchen counter. You turned to Jill, and whispered.

'Ladies first" Jill looked at him and smirked.

"Gladly." You saw Jill stab in the back when he wasn't fell his knees, and turn to see his attacker.

"Jill...What the hell?" Chris gasped.

"Well Chris your just in time for our little "Lovely" game" you coldly stated as you walked in.

"Wesker...What the hell did you do to Jill?" Chris yelled. You pulled the knife out which cause him to splatter blood on your face.

"Oh nothing. I just made her realized the truth." you gave the knife to Jill, as you made him lay on the floor, and put your boot on his throat. While he put his hands on your boot, and try to push it off. Jill grabbed his arm, and twisted hard that it broke. Chris screamed in pain. Oh god his screams is enough to drive you insane! Oh god you needed more screams from the poor bastard. You removed your foot from his throat , and gave Jill your samurai edge.

"Finsh it, but slowly so we can enjoy his pain" you cooed. Jill aimed at Chris,

"Jill this isn't like you!" He screamed as the first bullet hit his knee cap causing to break and scream more.

"Please Jill It's me your partner!" Another bullet. This time it pierced his shoulder blade. More screams followed. His..His screams are too damn intoxicating!

"It's me Chr-" One more time near his heart A much weaker scream followed.

"Please Jill..It's me...Chris.." One last bullet till he was dead. You walked up to the dead body that was now Chris.

"That was amusing Jill." You said. "But." You licked off the blood on your face and fingers." Let's head back"

" Fine" She coldly replied. You went back to your lair, to her cell. You kissed her neck while she was leaning on a wall. You removed the P30, her feature went back to normal before you put the P30 on her. You saw in her eyes that she was remembering what just happened.

"no...no...NO...NO NO!" She screamed. Then again her screams were far more intoxicating then Chris's.

"Yes my dear. You past the test dear heart. You truely are right for my new world that I'm about to being. We shall rule the world as a god, and goddess. I do hope for a new game Jill next time" you lefted her alone, broken, and on the verge of insantiy.. Sweet.. Sweet Insantiy

-FIN-

* * *

><p><strong>I just noticed that the next Wesker X Jill fic is gonna be the 100th one! WOOHOO! x3 <strong>

**Happy halloween o3o **


End file.
